tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman: Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 1)
"Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 1)" is the tenth episode from season two of the superhero fantasy series The New Adventures of Wonder Woman, which is based upon a character created by William Moulton Marston, who appears in comic books published by DC Comics. It is the tenth episode broadcast on CBS and the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Michael Caffey and written by Stephen Kandel. It was produced by Charles B. Fitzsimons with Douglas S. Cramer as executive producer, John Gaynor as associate producer and Bruce Lansbury as supervising producer. It first aired on December 2nd, 1977. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Starring Featuring Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * * This episode is production code number: 166710. * This is the first episode of Wonder Woman directed by Michael Caffey. His next episode is "Screaming Javelins". * This is the fourth episode of Wonder Woman written by Stephen Kandel. He wrotes both parts of "Mind Stealers from Outer Space". Kandel also wrote the season one prequel two-part episode, "Judgment from Outer Space", as well as the season two premiere, "The Return of Wonder Woman". * This episode serves as a sequel to the season one two-part episode, "Judgment from Outer Space". * In this episode, the role of Andros is now played by Dack Rambo whereas in "Judgment from Outer Space", he was played by Tim O'Connor. * The actor portraying the Sardor is uncredited in this episode. It is possible that he was played by stunt coordinator Paul Baxley, who is the only male stunt performer credited in this episode. * Actress Barbarao is credited as Barbara O. Jones in this episode. * Actor Allan Kolman is credited as Allan Migicovsky in this episode. * Actress Paula Crist is uncredited for her participation in this episode. She played one of the Skrill. * This is actually Anne Ramsey's second time playing a character on Wonder Woman. She also played a taxicab driver in the series pilot, "The New Original Wonder Woman". * The physical image of the Sardor bears a strong resemblance to the character of Darth Vader as first seen in the 1977 blockbuster film Star Wars. Both characters have metallic masks that completely enshroud their faces, black clothing, boots and capes. The Sardor even makes artificial respiration sounds from his mask, similar to those made by Darth Vader. Bloopers * Revealing mistake: It is very obvious that stunt people are being used to replace the Henricks sisters during Karen and Kim's fight with Diana Prince in her apartment. The wigs worn by the stunt doubles look nothing like the real hair of the actresses. Quotes * Andros: I don't mind being summoned early, what I mind is failure. See also External Links * * * * * * "Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 1)" at the Wonder Woman Wiki References ---- Category:1977/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified